Fire Rooster
Sneaky |Tribe = Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants there. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies!}} Fire Rooster 'is an event zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /1 . It has no traits, and its abilities moves itself onto a random lane when a Plant enters the same lane, and does 1 damage to all Plants in the lane that it moves to. It was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Blooming Heart and Defensive End. It became craftable in as of the 1.12.6 update. It was made available in the Lunar New Year event and was available from 24 January 2017 to 31 January 2017. Statistics *'''Class: Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *'Set:' Event Card description According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies! Strategies With Fire Rooster can be a tough zombie to take out due to its ability. It also has the ability to damage plants when entering a lane, letting it essentially do 4 damage to a plant. Its ability allows it to take out a fragile plant hiding behind a Team-Up plant. If your opponent tries to manipulate Fire Rooster to attack a plant that is enough to destroy it, use a moving trick like Smoke Bomb to move it again, dealing more damage. To make it even more dangerous, playing Super Stench or having Zombot Sharktronic Sub on board allows it to destroy most plants when it moves to another lane with plants on them. However, it is quite weak in terms of health, so do not expect it to stay long unless you have boosting material. Neptuna and Brain Freeze have the best usages out of Fire Rooster, as Neptuna can play health boosting and moving tricks to aid Fire Rooster, while Brain Freeze can use it in a pet deck to make it even more dangerous. Against The best method for dealing with Fire Rooster is by using tricks that can take it out immediately. In addition, filling the field with plants so Fire Rooster can't escape is also an option, but expect a plant to be destroyed in the process. Look out for tricks as well, as the zombie hero can easily move Fire Rooster to become more dangerous. From turn 4 onwards, Sour Grapes will be an immediate counter. If you are playing as a Kabloom hero, be careful of playing plants with 1 health, especially Shroom for Two as Fire Rooster will destroy them if it moves to its lane. You can also force Fire Rooster to go to a ground lane, and then play Scorched Earth. Gallery Fire_Rooster_Statistics.png|Statistics FRcard.jpg|Card Trivia *It shares many similarities to Zombie Chicken. **Both share the same animations. **Both are pet cards in the Sneaky class. **Both move onto another random lane when a plant enters theirs. **Both share the same sounds. **Both share many of the same animations. **But Fire Rooster, however, has one extra ability and different stats. *Its card is slightly different from other Sneaky cards in some versions of the game, with some regions brighter than usual. *When it is destroyed, it turns into a bucket of chicken, similar to Zombie Chicken in Plants vs. Zombies 2 when it is electrocuted. *Before it was introduced to the game, its original stats were 2 /2 . They can be seen in two Twitter posts from PopCap. *The egg it hatches from when it is played resembles a moon. This is a reference to the Lunar New Year, the holiday Fire Rooster is related to. *It is the only Sneaky event card. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Pet cards